The past and the future reunited
by NinjagoZanelover
Summary: When the ninja get a mission that requires going back to their old school, will things go right, or will there be sacrifices? Inspired by the story 'Real or Not Real' by Kaori and Koriryu.
1. Mission 1: School

Kai POV

"Zane! Is breakfeast ready yet?" I yelled. I was so hungry because I forgot to eat dinner last night.

"No Kai, I'm not done yet." Zane replied. I waited a couple of seconds before asking again.

"Are you done now?" I said.

"No Kai, please be patient." He said.

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?" There was no answer this time. I sighed and turned around, just to be pushed into the closet.

"Sorry Kai, but you need to SHUT UP so that I can finish making breakfeast." Zane said, and then he locked the closet door, leaving behind a suprised me.

"...What just happened?!"

Zane POV

"Thank GOD that's over." I said, then I walked back to the kitchen, to finish breakfeast. After finishing that, I set up the table, waiting for the others...besides Kai.

Then Sensei Wu walked in with Cole on his left side and Jay on the left. "Hello Sensei, Cole and Jay. Where's Lloyd and Nya?" I asked. Jay answered," Oh, they're washing up. Hey Zane, have you seen Kai? None of us can't find him."

Then I smirked, making Cole and Jay confused. Cole then spoke up,"What's so funny Zane?"

"I know where he is." I said while walking up to the closet door. I unlocked it and jumped out of the way before Kai tackled me. Bumping into the wall, Kai yelled," I HATE YOU ZANE!"

Then I laughed, then Cole and Jay laughed. Sensei chukled. "So Sensei, what were you going to tell us?" I asked. "Oh, the mission, you ninja must go under cover into a school because the Fans of Wind might be there and a new ninja might also be there. We must do it as fast as we can or else my brother might get both first. Understand?" Sensei said. "Yes Sensei, we understand." We replied.

"Sensei?" I asked again. "Yes Zane?" "I was wondering, what school are we going to go to?" "Ah, that must have slipped my mind, the school you ninja are going to go to is Paraneok's high school." All of us just stared at Sensei like he's crazy. It took us a while to recover, but I was first.

"Sensei, did you just say _Paraneok's high school_?" "Yes, but, why are you all so surprised?" Then Jay recovered," Because that school is our school. And they think we're missing!"

Sensei was surprised for a moment, but then chukled again, "Then this mission should be easy!" Sensei walked away, then Kai and Cole. I looked at Jay. "Jay, remember that time in the hallway in 9th grade?" "I don't want to remember that." He walked to his room. I was alone, thinking about that time, that time were Cole and his friends were bullying my friend Carly and me.

~Flashback~

_"Hey Carly." She was at her locker. She had white hair up to her hips, she has glasses, and she always wore a sky blue t-shirt with black pants. She had a neckalace with a ruby center. Her eyes were blue. _

_My icy blue eyes met her eyes._

_"Hi Zane, where are yo-" "Hey weirdos!" We whipped around to see Cole and three players from his football team. "Oh no." I muttered. "You're in OUR hallway! Get out!" Cole yelled. One of the football players had a football, and was getting ready to throw it at us. We braced our selfs, until we heard a voice, "Hey guys, leave Zane and Carly alone!" _

_We all looked towards a student wearing a blue vest with a white shirt and was wearing black and blue shoes. He had __chestnut hair and had a scar through his left eyebrow. "Well well well, if it isn't the student who is obsessed with inventing stuff!" I looked at the boy, trying to remember his name, it begins with B? No no, but what was it? _

_"Leave your self out of this Blue Jay!" This made him mad, "It's JAY for your information!" THAT was his name! Jay...I heard whispering, "Look at that, Jay's standing up for the 'weird' kids." I looked over to see Jack, talking to Kai, his best friend. "I told you, they're not WEIRD, they're just...unique." Kai whispered back, trying to defend me. I looked back to see Jay, fighting off two of the football players. _

_"Come on guys, this bird is easy to shoot down, why is it taking you guys so long?!" Cole yelled. _

_Then Jay yelled back, "My name is JAY you idiot!" __That made Cole very angry,"What did you just call me..." "That's right, I said IDIOT, what are you going to do now?" Jay mocked Cole a lot, until Cole just blew up, "THAT'S IT!" He pushed aside the two players. _

_"MESS WITH ME AND YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" I knew I had to help Jay because he is no match for Cole. Cole punched Jay in the head, making Jay dizzy. Then Cole was going to punch Jay's eye, until I stopped him by pulling him back, making him fall. _

_Kai and Jack was surprised that I did that, but Carly, Carly just smiled, happy that I stood up for my self. _

_But...I can't remember the rest of what happened..._

~End of flashback~

That's when I freed my self from my trance. Looking out side, the other ninja are ready for the mission. I quickly got my shurikens, and raced out side while putting on my regular clothes. I had a whitish greyish hoodie with my shurikens, Kai had a red hoodie along with his sword, Cole had a blackish greyish hoodie with his scythe, and Jay had his nunchuck...wore the same outfit as last time...when I stood up for myself. I shook my head, trying to forget that time, but I just can't.

Sensei Wu said,"Now ninja, we are landing in the forest that's near the school so that no one can see us." We landed in the forest with the school in our sights. "Now ninja! Go!" We ran as fast as we can to our school, then into the lobby. We saw a lady there and decided to ask her a question,"Excuse me? We're returning students, and we need to know were room 210 is." I asked. She looked around and told us were the room is. "Thank you." I said, and we went to the room.

I could hear the attendance. I looked at the room to see Mr. Rondy in the front of the room. He used to be our 9th grade teacher, I guess he got promoted.

"Jack?" Kai beamed.

"Here."

"Carly?" I beamed.

"Here."

"Kama?" I forgot to mention that Kama was Jay's friend. Jay also beamed.

"Here."

"Joseph?" Cole beamed.

"Here."

We decided to play with them. "Four missing students now found?"

Everyone looked at the door we were standing, and everyone was shocked.

"Here." I said.

Let's hope this mission...goes well...

* * *

**Wow, the flash back took a lot of thinking**

**I need you guys to make a choice, who should be the Ninja of Wind?**

**1) Carly**

**2) Kama**

**3) Jack**

**YOU CHOOSE MY PEEPLINGS! **

**Zane: Hey, when are you going to update your truth or dare thing?**

**Me: I'm still working on it, sorry guys, is just that, while I'm doing this, I have a fever, so the update might be long, sorry again guys. :(**


	2. Mission 2: Lunch

**Ok! I made my decision of who should be the Ninja of Wind!**

* * *

**Carly POV**

I never thought that I would see Zane again!

**Joseph POV**

It's Cole! Now we can win the football game!

**Jack POV**

Kai! It's been so lonely for me. Good thing he's back!

**Kama POV**

Yay, it's Jay! Now we can race each other!

**No one POV**

Every one was whispering about the ninja's arrival, but no one knew that they were ninja at all. "Oh my, you're back!" Mr. Rondy said. "Where were you guys?" Kama asked. The four froze, not knowing what to say. The other students were wondering also, where were they?

**Jay POV**

Uh oh, what do I tell Kama? She's my best friend and best friends are supposed to tell each other everything, right? I tried to make up a reason, but Zane already had a fake reason, "We were out of town together and got lost." he said. "Good job Zane." I whispered to him.

"Here are your seats." Mr. Rondy said to us while pointing out our seats. I got a seat next to Kama, Zane next to Carly, Cole next to Joseph, and Kai next to Jack. Go figure.

~10 min later~

"Gosh, who knew that 10th grade would be that hard!" I complained to Kama while getting my lunch. "Hey, if you guys weren't lost, then you would understand those stuff." Kama replied. I chuckled.

"Kai looked like he was in a pickle, Cole looked like he didn't know what was going on, and Zane looked like he was doing the whole thing with ease. After all, Zane is a robot."

I covered my mouth realizing what I just said. Kama looked at me like I'm a psychopath,"A robot?!" She said.

"N-no! That's not what I meant, I-I meant that he acts l-like a robot cause he's s-so smart!" I said quickly. She looked confused now. "O-oh, ummmm, ok?" She walked away to find a table for us to sit in.

I sighed,"Oh gosh that was to close." I walked to her, and before that, I tripped, spilling my lunch on Joseph. "Oh no." I said under my breath. He got up, wiping his face, then looking at me like he's gonna kill me.

"Now you're in for a WORLD o-" "Wait Joseph!" Cole cried, "It was just an accident! You know that! I'll take care of him later."

He looked at Cole for a while, then he looked at me, "Next time you do that, I'll use you as a football." he threatened. Joseph walked away and I looked at Cole, "Thank you Cole!" I said.

"No problem. Anything for my friend." Then he pinched my arm, "OW! What was that for?!" "I told Joseph I'd get you."

"Dude..." I said while walking to the lunch line to get a new lunch.

* * *

**Sorry for the really short chapter, next one will be MUCH longer, I promise.**


	3. Mission 3: Plans

**I DONT OWN NINJAGO**

* * *

**Zane POV**

I was sitting next to Carly at lunch, she wore the regular girl version uniform, a skirt with tights and a white or light blue shirt. Apparently, some kids thought that I had a secret crush on her, but I do not know of the word 'crush'.

"Hey Zane, I was wondering, have you ever heard about Ninjago's new heroes? They call themselves 'The Ninja'," I froze, she must be talking about me and the others, "there's the legendary green ninja, a black ninja of earth, a blue ninja of lightning, a red ninja of fire, and a white ninja of ice. Some say that the green ninja is Lord Garmadon's son, the black ninja is the team leader, the blue one goofs up a lot, the red one is so over protective, and rumor has it that the white one is a robot, cool right?!" she said. I knew that she was talking about me on the last one.

"Y-yeah, I've actually met them before." I said, "*gasp* Really?! That's sooooo cool! What were they like?" she asked, "W-well, the blue ninja is dating the red ninja's sister, and he's very mad about it."

Carly giggled. I smiled, but I thought about our mission, where are we going to find the Fans of Wind in the school? And when are we going to find the new ninja?

**Cole POV**

I sat back down next to Joseph, who was cleaning up himself, he was wearing the gym uniform, black gym pants and a grey shirt, "Cole, why did you stop me from beating up Jay? You used to love bullying other kids that were in a lower rank then us." he said.

That's right, I loved bullying kids, and now I feel guilty about it, VERY guilty, "Well, when I was out-of-town, I was being attacked by a...a snake! A-and Jay helped me get it off." I lied. The others were surprised, "Yeah...that's what happened. Heh."

One of my team mates, Henry, spoke up, "Cole, did you hear about the Ninja? They're so awesome! I heard that the black ninja is really strong."

*gulp* He's talking about me! "Of corse I knew about the ninja!" I said, "Haha! I knew you would." Joseph said while nudging me. Oh, when are we going to find the weapon and new ninja?! The fact about me being the leader of the ninja and that I have to hide it is killing me!

**Kai POV**

I was next to Jack at lunch time, he wore the boy version uniform, light blue shirt with a tie and dark blue pants, "Oh Kai I'm so glad you're back! I was super lonely!" he complained. I faked laughed, "Yep, I'm back, yay..."

"So Kai, while you were missing, did you hear that Ninjago has new heroes called 'The Ninja'? There's five ninjas, and I think that the red one is super cool!" he asked. Oh no he's talking about ME! What do I say?

"W-well, t-the red n-ninja is very protective! I know t-that!" I stuttered out, "Hey Jack, have you moved up in the high school rank?" I asked.

"Well...there's the top rank which is the jocks, mostly the football players; the top middle which is the intelligent and cool ones; the bottom middle which is the nice and smart ones, which is my rank still; and then there's the lowest rank, which is the weird and weak ones. So nothing has really changed." Jack explained.

I totally forgot about the ranks that Joseph and the other football players made up while Cole was absent on that day, I hated the ranks. Cole was in the top rank, Jay was in the top middle rank, Jack and I was in the bottom middle, and poor Zane was in the bottom rank.

Wait, I almost forgot about our mission, maybe we should plan after school.

**Jay POV**

I sighed after I sat down next to Kama, she wore the old gym uniform, which was still allowed, grey shirt and blue shorts, "Jay, every one didn't look at the 'spill problem', but most people did, be careful next time, 'kay?"

I knew that she was worried, I patted her back, "It's alright Kama, I'll be careful next time." she smiled, then I smiled. "I forgot to ask you, have you heard about the Ninja? They're so awesome! I even heard that the blue ninja is really and I mean REALLY fast! Besides, he is the ninja of lightning." she said. Awww, she's complimenting me!

"Of course I heard about them! I think that the blue ninja is awesome also!" I said while complimenting myself. "So Jay, when you were going to help Zane and Carly from Cole, what happened?" That time when I saved Zane and Carly? Zane asked me that same question, just without the 'what happened' thing.

~flashback~

_I saw Zane pull Cole down, "Nice one Zane!" I said, the other football players got mad, one of them tried to tackle me, but I dodged it like a pro. The other one, I think it was Joseph, tackled Zane to the ground. Cole got up, and he looked ticked off, "You shouldn't have done that!" he kicked Zane's leg, making it hard for him to stand, I saw Carly holding her necklace and started to pray. _

_Then I saw Kai and Jack watching the whole thing happening. Just before I ran to help Zane, one of the vents just suddenly popped open like a soda lid, "What the-" before I could even finish, a ferocious gust of wind made me fly and crash into the wall. Cole and Joseph looked shocked, while Carly still prayed, I think she was saying some weird stuff in a foreign language._

_Then, more and more vents popped open and sent waves of air at us, Cole could barely stand, Joseph was floating in the air, Kai and Jack held on to each other crazy tight, and Zane and I were holding on to Carly, but she didn't look affected at all...weird._

_When the wind died down, Kai, Jack, Joseph, Cole and the other football players hit their heads on something, luckily Zane, Carly and I landed on our feet, but why just the three of us?_

_Shaking my head a bit, I saw the other kids get up, "W-w...why are we in our hallway Joseph?" Cole asked._

_Then I just realized, the impact must've made their memories all messed up, so they forgot what happened, "W-what are the weird kids doing here? G-get out of our hallway before we mess you up!" Joseph said. _

_We walked out of the hallway, just for me to ask Zane and Carly, "...What just happened?!"_

~end of flashback~

"Jay...Yoohoo, earth to Jay...are you in there?"

Falling out of my lunch seat, Kama giggled, "Well, what happened with the hallway stuff? Huh? Please tell me! I really want to know!" she asked constantly.

"Ok ok! What happened was that...um...one of the 1st grade teachers caught us and sent us out before any one got hurt." I lied. "Well that sounded BORING." Kama complained.

***RING***

"Whopps, the bell, I gotta run to science class, see yah!" I said to Kama while running to room 231.

"Bye!" She said while running outside for her gym class.

**Zane POV**

"The bell...well, I got to go, see you Carly!" I said while walking to room 231.

"See you!" Carly said while walking to room 234.

Looking at my schedule, I must go to science class, and when I looked up, I was already there. When I walked in, my teacher, Mrs. Timuel (Tim-you-el) showed me to my seat, which was next to Jay, "Hey Jay, have any luck with the mission?" I asked quietly, "Nah, too hard. I just heard that we have to wear our uniforms tomorrow, nooooooo." Jay answered quietly.

I patted his back, "It's ok brother, besides, Sensei told me that this mission will be on for a very very long time." "Good."

*tap-tap* "Now class, last year, I forgot to send you your report cards, and kept forgetting to give it to you the earlier days, and I remembered now today! Here you go." Mrs. Timuel handed out our report cards, and it had to be today of all days she remembered the report cards.

When she passed out Jay and my report cards, I smiled, and Jay smiled to, "Let me guess Jay, an A+, right?" I asked, "That's what I got." Jay looked at me confused, "Nope! I got a D-! New record if I must say my self, eh?" He nudged me, makin me facepalm. _Oh Jay, I guess you'll never be school smart..._ I thought.

"Now class, we are going to do dissection, again." Mrs. Timuel said. "Booo." Jay jeered quietly. I quickly slapped him in the head, "Ow, dude, don't do that, EVER." Jay said.

Mrs. Timuel took out a dead frog from a bin and used a dissection knife to slice open the stomach, "Ewwwwwwwwwwww." Jay said disgusted, "What Jay? It's merely just a frog being sliced up, nothings wrong." I whispered, "Well because you're a robot." he complained. I sighed, this is gonna be a long class.

**Cole POV**

((If you don't know the meaning of the spanish words, look in the bottom.))

I had to go to Spanish class in room 234, I HATE SPANISH! You have to learn so much words that you don't even understand! When I walked to the door, Kai was there, "Sup Cole, have any luck with the mission?" he asked, "Nah, we should probably talk about it after school on the Bounty. You?" "No luck at all." suddenly, the door opened, "Oh! If it isn't Kai and Cole! We missed you, _para entrar_, come inside!" it was our teacher Mrs. Joann.

We followed her into the room, after showing us where to sit, she started the class, "_Buenos días clase._" "_Buenos días profesora_."

Mrs. Joann goes up to the board and writes a question in spanish, and it says_ ¿Cuándo es Navidad?,_ thinking about what I remembered in spanish when I was still in school, I wrote down_ El martes, 25 de diciembre._

After a couple of minutes, she wrote down the correct answer on the board, it was _El martes, 25 de diciembre_, which means I got it right!

I looked at Kai, looks like he got it right too thanks to his relieved expression, "Now class, let's do some paperwork. This will help you on your test Thursday." Mrs. Joann announced.

A test? I hate tests, well, nearly everyone does. But I think I'm fine since today is only Tuesday. Wait, tomorrow is sunrise exercise, great!

After maybe an hour and a half, the bell rang and I walked up to Kai, "Thank the lord that's over! All I heard was BLAH BLAH and spanish words!" I complained, "Woah Cole! Calm down, I know it was bad, but the next class is more horrible, so just stop." Kai said.

I looked over at the door just to see Carly come out of the room, and she still had that necklace, "Hey Kai, what's with Carly and that necklace of hers? She wears it every day, and I mean EVERY DAY." I asked Kai.

"Oh, that. She said that the necklace was passed down in her family for generations, and it was her turn to wield it." I was confused, "Wield? Don't you mean wear?" "No, she told me wield."

We walked to our next class just in time to see Zane and Jay walking towards us with concerned faces, "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

**No one POV**

Zane spoke up first, "Cole, Kai, Jay and I might have found out where the Fans of Wind might be." Cole and Kai was shocked, "R-really? Where?!" Kai asked.

Then Jay spoke up, "While Zane and I were walking down the hallway, one of the air vents was blowing air like crazy, when we looked in the vent to see what's causing it, we saw an empty room with a pair of fans that were glowing!"

This made Cole happy, "That's great! If we can get the fans, then we might be able to find the ninja!" "What are you kids doing out here?"

The voice made all four teens jump, and when they looked at the figure, it was Mr. Rondy, "You should be at class now!" "S-sorry. We'll be on our way." Zane said while we walked away.

Cole sighed, "If we're gonna get the fans, we need to plan after school, but for now, let's finish it."

The others nodded in agreement while walking to their next classes.

* * *

**If you're wondering when the ninja will find the new ninja, it'll be in the next chapter.**

**SPANISH TIME:**

**_____para entrar_: Come inside**

**___Buenos días clase_: Good morning class.**

**___Buenos días profesora_: Good morning professor/teacher.**

**_¿Cuándo es Navidad?: When is Christmas?_**

**___El martes, 25 de diciembre_: On Tuesday, December 25**


	4. Mission 4: Plan into action

**I DON'T OWN NINJAGO**

**If you're wondering why Jay was wearing civilian clothes in the first chapter flash back and in the previous chapter everyone was wearing uniforms, he just forgot to wear his uniform...I just realized that I never explained to you what Kama, Joseph, and Jack looked like, here it is:**

**Kama- long brunette hair, aqua eyes, a bit shorter than Jay, and always wears her hair in a pont tail**

**Joseph- short auburn hair, grey eyes, the same height as Cole, and has a bite on his left hand because a dog bit him**

**Jack- short black hair, the same height as Kai, and has green eyes**

**I hoped this helped you. **

**P.S. This story is in human form, I forgot to mention that too.**

**P.P.S This story takes place after 'Child's play'.**

**P.P.P.S IM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!**

* * *

**Kai POV**

"So guys, what are we gonna do? We found the weapon, but it's underground." I asked while we walked down the hallway.

Zane was secretly checking his controls under his jacket, "I sense that someone is hiding it on purpose. I do not know why." he explained.

We all sighed in frustration. Then Jay brightened up, "Guys! Maybe we can sneak in at night! All we might need is some rope, smoke bombs, a couple of-"

"Jay, there's just one problem with that plan." Zane interrupted.

"What?"

"The whole school has security cameras, plus all the teachers stay behind to grade papers."

"Really?! That's so wro-"

***RING***

"Oh dang it! We're going to be late for class!" Cole said.

We panicked, besides Zane. Then we ran to our next class.

Cole and Zane ran to room 232 while mouth of lightning and I ran to room 230.

**Zane POV**

I had to go to Language Arts with Cole, "How long till we leave school?" Cole complained, "Probably until-" before I could even finish answering, the speaker interrupted me, "*Tap tap* Hello kids, this is Mr. Jayson. We seem to have a problem with the water pipe. We need you to go to your home rooms NOW, we'll Email your parents so that they will pick you up. That's all."

"now..." I finished. Cole looked around, "Wait, where are we?" I looked around too.

We were in the 11th grade hallway, "We're in the wrong hallway, I sense that we need to go that way." I pointed east of where we were at.

Cole shrugged, then we just walked down the hallway.

**Jay POV**

"Oh no! They might Email my parents! We got to-"

"Woah Blue Jay, calm down!" Kai said trying to settle me down. Then he grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me helpless to our home room.

When we entered the room, everyone was there, except Zane and Cole.

While Kai dragged me to my chair, Zane and Cole appeared at the doorway. Then took their seats.

The speaker turned on, "The truck for 'White Snow Orphanage' is here." Carly was the only one to stand up. When she got to Zane's seat, he talked to her, then she nodded slowly and left.

**~10 min later~**

I nearly fell asleep. That's until the speaker turned on again, "Jay walker, your parents are here." "Huh?" I fell out of my seat again, most people giggling at my behavior. I picked up my stuff and walked out the door.

When I got out side, my parents were waiting for me, "Mom, dad, I can explain."

"No no, it's ok. Sensei Wu told us. So we'll wait here for the others, son. Is that ok?" My dad asked. I nodded yes.

**Zane** **POV**

I watched everyone else leave, "Cole Brookstone, your dad is here." Cole got his things and left.

"Kai Ember, your sister is here to pick you up." Kai stood up, then looked around, "Dude, you're the only one left. Who's gonna pick you up?"

I sighed, "I do not know..."he placed his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure Sensei Wu has a plan for yo-"

"Zane Julien, some one named Locust is here to pick you up." I was confused, who is picking me up?

"Well, problem solved." Kai said. I gathered my things and walked out with Kai. When we got out, Jay and Cole were waiting for us.

"That took forever." Jay joked. Nya face palmed.

I looked beside them and saw a girl with a white shirt and black jeans. Her hair was black, like Cole and Nya's hair. She looked young.

"Um, are you Locust?" I asked, "Yes I am, your Sensei asked me if I can pick i you up since he can't."

"Did he hire you?"

"No. He once saved me from a burning building. I never got to repay him, until now."

"Oh, so brothers, and Nya, what is the plan?" I asked them, "I dunno." Cole sighed.

"Perhaps we should talk with Sensei about this." I suggested.

Jay, Nya, Kai and Cole nodded in agreement, "Well, shall we get going?" Cole's dad asked, "Yeah." Jay said.

**~15 min later~**

**Lloyd POV**

I heard a shout from the ground, when I looked out the window Kai, Cole, Jay, Nya, Zane, and some random girl, "LLOYD! LOWER THE BOUNTY!" Jay yelled.

I gave him a thumbs-up and ran to the Bridge. After the Bounty lowered and they climed on, they went to the Bridge, "So, how was school?" I asked in a parent like voice, "Oh, it was wonderful! We adopted cats with pop-tarts for a body, then we rode a unicorn that farts rainbows up to a new galaxy!" Kai said in a sarcastic way.

"But Kai, cats can not have a pop-tart body and unicorns do not exist." Zane said, everyone but me and the random girl faced palmed.

I purposely coughed, "Now, who are you?" I pointed to the girl.

"I'm Locust. Your uncle needed someone to pick up Zane. You're the Ledgendary Green Ninja, right?" she asked.

AWESOME, I'm the LEDGENDARY Green Ninja, "Ledgendary Green Ninja at your service." she giggled.

"I see you have returned early. Did you find anything?" a voice said. We all looked at Sensei Wu standing below the giant screen, "How'd you get there?!" Jay asked.

Cole smaked his head, "We found the Fans of Wind in the school Sensei."

Sensei nodded, "Good. We shall prepare for tonight." "What are we gonna do tonight?" I asked confused, "We are going to get the fans. Come, Zane and Cole. I need you two to follow me."

They both bowed respectively, "Yes Sensei." then they followed him out.

Locust took out her phone from her pocket then looked at the clock, "Oh! Look at the time! I gotta run! See you guys later!" She quickly ran out to the deck and got off the Bounty.

**~TIME SKIP TO** **NIGHTTIME~**

The guys and I planned with Sensei Wu. I was going to check if the school had any security alarms and disable them. Zane and Jay have to find the vent they found the Fans of Wind in. Kai and Cole would hack into the schools mainframe. Sensei and Nya would stay at the Bounty.

When we got to the school, we jumped off the Bounty and jumped softly on the roof of the school. Cole signaled me to check the entrance.

When I got there, there were two alarms, one was on the roof while the ther one one was on the ground. I used my lightning powers and destroyed them.

Then I waved both of my hands, showing them that I disarmed the entrance. They came down, and then we opened the door a little bit to check for anything that might jeopardize the mission.

"I sense there is no one in the school tonight." Zane said in his monotonous like voice. "Wow, talk about luck!" Jay said. We snuck in and split up. I followed Cole and Kai, destroyed two more alarms, then tried to find Jay and Zane.

"Hey Jay, where are you and Zane at?" I whispered into my walkie-talkie, "Do you hear any thumping noises above you?" he replied.

Thumping noises? I don't hear anything...***THUMP* **I looked up and saw a huge airvent.

The hatch opened to reveal Jay and Zane, "S'up" Jay greeted before he and Zane pulled me up into the airvent.

We crawled every nook and cranny until we felt a huge gust of wind in the right section, "There!" Zane pointed, we went into the vent, then we fell down.

"Ow!" We all yelled, I was suddenly blinded by a bright light. I looked over to see a pedestal, and on top of it was,

"The Fans of Wind!" We all gasped.

* * *

**Next chapter will be when they find the Ninja of Wind, and...*GASP* will their best friends find out about their secret?! Keep reading to find out!**


	5. Mission 5: The truth (Part 1)

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! They came so quick!**

**I don't own Ninjago**

* * *

**Kai POV **

Cole and I were checking the security cameras, first we checked the hallways, then the rooms, "See some thing?" I asked, bored out of my mind.

"Nah..." Cole said, sounding a bit tired. Why did Sensei Wu give us this role? Oh...right, Jay would completely mess up the controls, Lloyd has no knowledge of advanced technology and hacking, and if Zane was here then it would be a complete waste of his abilities.

"Hey, want to go on the school website and see what hidden things are there?" I suggested with a smirk on my face, Cole had one too, "Heck yeah!"

We crowded one of the medium-sized laptops and typed the address as fast as we could, "Let's go to the calendar first." I said. We clicked the link and saw a few things. The date of today was highlighted.

Cole and I was so curious we clicked it, sending us to a new window. It had mops and wrenches on the corners and in the middle showed huge flashing words that said 'ATTENTION! Fixing crew will come to school tonight at 9: 30 p.m.!'.

"Fixing crew?" I asked, "The fixing crew. There was a poster in the message board next to our home room. A few people signed up, if they're late, they get kicked out immediately!" Cole explained.

"Oh. That's what that was for! Ha, good thing we're here earlier before them!" I chuckled, then walked over to the clock and looked at it, _CRAP!_ I thought. My jovial face instantly turned into a state of shock.

"Kai, you ok? You look like someone pushed Nya into a shark infested pool." Cole said. "CRAP CRAP CRAP!" I yelled while running towards the large computer.

I went back to the security cameras and switched the vision to the entrance of the school, "Kai, what's happening!" Cole yelled, scared. "Look at the clock! Then tell me what time it is!" I commanded.

"Ok dude! It's 9:30! You happy right..." his voice trailed off, then he went into panic mode, "OH NO IT'S 9:30! THEY'LL BE HERE-"

The entrance in the security camera video opened, "NOW!" WE both screamed.

**Jay POV**

"Haha! We did it guys!" I jumped up and down. "Hey Jay, you can celebrate later at the Bounty. Come on. Let's get the fans and get out of here before we get caught by someone." Lloyd said sternly.

"What ever." I scoffed, then I walked to the Fans of Wind cautiously, "Be careful Jay, there might be traps." Zane warned.

"Yeah yeah." I spatted back. Jeez, they're strict today, but, whatever.

I quickly snatched the fans and signaled the other two to follow me quickly so that the 'booby trap' doesn't activate. We jumped into the air vent and crawled quickly to Kai and Cole. Just then, Zane's walkie-talkie turned on, "Guys?! You there?!" Cole, I think, quickly asked.

"Yes Cole, we have the Fans of Wind and we are on our way to the escape point." Zane said calmly. "Um, about that escape point, and the plan...OUR CLASSMATES ARE HERE!" He yelled.

We stopped in our tracks, "WHAT?!" we shrieked. "Apparently, they're the Fixing Crew. They will fix anything, even the air vents." Kai quickly said.

Before we could even reply, we heard voices below us, "Crap, guys, we have to talk later." Lloyd said before Zane turned off the walkie-talkie. We looked through one of the vent things and saw a couple of people. We even saw Kama, Jack, Joseph, and Carly, "_Is all our best friends here?!_" I yelled in a whisper. Lloyd just shrugged.

Zane signaled Lloyd and I to follow him another way. We crawled and crawled everywhere until we had no idea where we were, "Guys?" I asked, "Yeah?" Lloyd said, "Where are we?" They looked around.

Even Zane looked clueless, "I do not know, someone should check." he said while looking down through another vent. "I choose Jay." Lloyd said, "What? Why me? Why not Zane?" I said, sounding unfair. "Just do it, it will be quick." Zane pleaded. I gave up, "UGH...Fine..." I opened the vent and jumped down quietly. I looked around, it was dark. I saw a light switch and turned it on.

**Kama POV**

I was walking around, turning on the lights as I went. I got to the 11th grade hallway, before I turned it on I saw the light turned on around the corner. After I turned on the 11th grade hallway light, I quietly peaked around until I saw a blue figure.

I got closer, not making a sound, I crouched down beside a box. I looked closer to see, *GASP*, "The blue ninja!" I yelled, standing up.

He got startled, and started to back away slowly. I realized what I have done, and put my hands up, "Woah, I-I'm sorry Mr. Ninja. I didn't mean to scare you, C-Can I introduce myself?" I put my hand out for him to shake, "I'm Kama, Kama Yami. Your's?"

He looked at my hand, sweating, then owly reached his hand out and shook mine.

_OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH_ I thought, to think! I'm shaking hands with my favorite ninja in the world!

He quickly let go. Then there was an awkward silence, "Guys..." he mumbled. Wait, his voice sounds familiar...could it be...nah...it can't...

He looked up at the air vent system. I looked up and saw a white and green blur back away quickly. _Are they all here?_

"So...can you tell me your name?" I said, hoping he would answer. He quickly shook his head. _Darn it!_

Then I came up with an idea, why not a nickname? "Well, can you at least give me a nick name I could call you?" I asked, using my amazingly cute puppy eyes. He looked worried. "Blue Jay." he said quickly.

_Blue Jay? Wait, that's what the football players call Jay! And wait, the ninja's face (Or what you can even see with the hood on) looks like Jay's too. Ocean blue eyes and a slashed eyebrow on the right. Could it be?!_

I proceed to walk closer to him, he starts to back away, then, at the split second, I tore his hood off! When I looked at his face, I couldn't belive it.

"J-Jay?!"

**Jack POV**

I was walking around near the office and technology rooms. When I looked up, the security camera were moving, "Wha-" the camera was suddenly turning my way, I ran quickly and hid where it can't see me, "I thought the security cameras weren't supposed to be on." I mumbled.

I then sneak to the security room, making sure the cameras don't spot me.

When I got there, I couldn't belive my eyes, the black and red ninjas were inside! ...and they're hacking the school mainframe...

I silently opened the door and quickly and hid under the table, "Did you hear that?" "I don't know, Kai."

KAI?! "Cole, I swear, I heard something come in. Look, the door is opened." COLE?! "Here, I'll close it." The black ninja closed the door.

OK, so let me get this straight, Cole is the black ninja and my best friend, Kai, the ONLY ONE WHO I TRUST FULLY, is my favorite ninja?! Oh gosh, this will surprise everyone. I try to go to the door, but I accidentally knock something, making a loud sound, then they look at me.

CRAP.

* * *

**WOAH! Jack and Kama found out! The next chapter shows how they react, and how Joseph will find out and react too. Carly's reaction will be separate, hehehe.**

**Review guys!**

**Random question:**

**Who's your favorite ninja, why, and what element would you have so that it is relevant to their's?**


	6. Mission 6: The truth (Part 2)

**THANKS TO U ALL FOR BEING MY READERS/REVIEWERS!**

**I DU NOT OWNETH NINJAGO**

* * *

**Joseph POV**

UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

I hate this thing!

Why did my mom make me sign up?!

WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?!

I was about to drop on the floor and lay there until this was over, but then I heard a noise? I looked up and saw the air vent shaking.

I saw no one around, so I climbed in the air vent.

"Boy, this thing is dusty." I coughed. I crawled foward, then I went left. I kept following the shaking noise, until I fell out of the air vent and into the 12th grade hallway, I fell on my head, "Ow! Dang, that hurt!" I yelled while clutching my hurt head.

I looked around and heard more shaking in the air vent, _UGHHHH...There must be a problem with the air vent, I am NOT going back up there._ I thought.

I walked back to the entrance, but before I grabbed the handle to the exit, I heard voices in the security room.

I snuck over there quietly and looked through one of the windows. I was speechless, I saw Cole, in the black ninja suit! WHAT?!

**Kama POV**

J-JAY?! I can't believe it! We both stood frozen, stunned, unable to talk. "H-Hi..." Jay's voice was high. He was also sweating. "Jay...why?" I sounded hurt.

"I-I'm sorry. We were not allowed to tell you..."

"Wait, we?" I was confused.

Then I heard a monotone like voice behind me, "Yes Kama, 'we'." I turned around to see the white ninja and the green ninja.

My heart was racing now, "Y-You sound like-"

"Zane? You are correct." He said while taking his hood off. The green ninja took his hood off too, "And I'm-"

"Lloyd Garmoadon, son of Lord Garmadon, the dark lord." I said.

"Well then, I guess everyone knows that now..." Lloyd's voice trailed off as he turned towards the other side of the hallway, "I hear trouble." Lloyd said before sprinting off in the same direction.

Jay, Zane and I looked at each other, shruged, and ran after Lloyd.

**Jack POV**

...

Dead silence filled the security room.

Kai and Cole stared at me as I stared at them. None of us moved.

I heard a small unlocking noise behind me, and Joseph fell on top of me.

"U-Uh, hi?" He stuttered.

"...Kai..." I sounded hurt, besides the point that Joseph fell on me.

"Jack..I..we..couldn't tell you..." Kai slowly said.

Cole crossed his arms, "We had no courage to, plus our sensei wouldn't let us reveal our identities."

"So, when you guys say 'we', you mean you guys work with the blue ninja, white ninja, and green ninja?" Joseph asked while getting off of me.

"Yeah-" "LLOYD SLOW DOWN FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" A familiar voice yelled.

All four of us went outside to see Jay, Zane, and Kama running after the green ninja.

"JAY?! ZANE?!" Joseph yelled.

Jay waved at us, "HI-" then he tripped, face down.

Kai and Cole bursted out laughing and fell on the floor.

The green ninja laughed too, while Zane just stood there, face palming, and Kama helped Jay up.

"I'M FINE!" Jay yelled before fainting.

The green ninja, Kai, and Cole laughed even harder.

"W-Well then..." Those were the only words I could say before the bell rang, signaling us that we need to leave.

"Oh, we have to leave." Kama said.

"Hey, don't tell anyone about our secret, or else." Cole said.

"No problem Cole." Joseph said.

"See'ya later guys." Kai said while he picked up Jay. Then they ran off to the exit.

"Well, now we know the sercet of why they never came at the start of school.." I said.

"We should leave now." Kama said.

While we walked to the exit, I was thinking about a lot of things, but I thought about one question the most.

What other secrets is Kai keeping from me?

* * *

**That's chapter 6 everyone!**

**I got a random MLP song stuck in my head that buntsonlover10 and I keep singing in school and I just really wanted to let it all out:**

**When you're rife with devastation**

**There's a simple explanation**

**You're a toymaker's creation**

**Trapped inside a crystall ball**

**And which ever way he titls it**

**Know that we must be resilient**

**We won't let them break our spirts**

**As we sing ****our silly song**

**When I was a little filly, **

**a galloping blaze overtook my city**

**So they shipped me off to the orphanage**

**Said, "Ditch those worss if you wanna fit in."**

**So I dug 1,000 holes and cut a rug with orphan foals**

**Memories are blurred,**

**and their faces are obscured,**

**but I still now the words to this song**

**When you've bungled all your bungled all your bangles**

**And your loved ones have been mangled**

**Listen to the jingle jangle**

**Of my gypsy tambourine**

**Cause' these cords are hypnotising**

**And the whole world's harmonizing**

**So please children stop your crying**

**And just sing along with me~**


	7. Mission 7: Park Police

**I'M BACK! I don't own Ninjago! :D**

* * *

**Cole POV**

Oh gosh, what happened at the last mission was HORRIBLE! The only thing we told sensei was that we had gotten the fans.

We were on our way to school, landing the bounty in the forest again. My heart was beating faster than the fastest drumer in the world...well, maybe not _that_ fast, but you know what I mean.

As we walked into the school, the whole hallway was very loud, filled with laughing, talking, and screaming for some reason.

The screaming was coming from a short brunette girl who looked very, very nerdy, thanks to her HUGE glasses and braces. Her shoes were school girl shoes and she wore a lime green plaid dress, but why not the school uniform. I've never seen her here before. The bad thing is, she was squealing at _us._

"Crap." Kai gasped. The nerdy girl ran towards us, she skidded to a stop. Looking at me creepily.

"Aren't you the-" I braced myself, waiting for the word 'ninja', "football captain of thisss ssschool?!"

Wait, WHAT? "Y-Yeah...shouldn't you know that by now?" I stuttered.

She smiled sheepishly, "I-I'm new to this ssschool today." her braces made her slurr her 's'.

Jay put out his hand, "Well, I welcome you to this school!"

The girl quickly shook hands with Jay, "Thanksss!"

She quickly left, skipping along the way.

Jay felt his hands, "Hey Jay what's wrong, did the girl have a strong grip?" Kai joked.

"No, actually...her hands felt a bit...how do I put this...scaly." Jay shook his head. "Maybe she has dry skin." I said.

Jay sighed angrily. We chuckled and went to our homeroom. After attendance, we went to Language Arts, but I saw that nerdy girl stalking us now, GREAT.

**Joseph POV**

Huh, I saw that new girl today, she looked so nerdy! I sat down in my seat next to the window. After a couple of minutes, still waiting for everybody to come to LA, I saw Cole and the others.

My heart stopped beating for a split second, because I had the urge to yell 'HEY EVERYONE MY BEST FRIEND IS ONE OF THE NINJA' but I had promised him to not say anything.

God, being popular but not telling everyone anything amazing is too HARD. And...wait...is that the nerdy girl stalking them?

**Kai POV **

GOD I'M SO GLAD THAT NERDY GIRL STOPPED STALKING US. Every time I see Jack, I tell him about my adventures as a ninja, and he would always seem fascinated by my AWESOMENESS.

After school, Cole, Jay, Zane and I decided to bring Jack, Kama, Joseph and Carly to the park to hang out.

When we got there, the park was...surrounded by the police. One police man walked carefully inside the park, shaking.

Joseph went up to one of the police men, "What's happening?" he asked.

"Well, there were sightings of strange people digging into the ground with very strange items in their hands, and there were burglaries at the Ninjago Museum, so we think that these people are the thieves." he explained.

We were shocked, who could these people be?

Suddenly, the man who went inside the park screamed, when we all looked towards his direction, he was gone! One of the other police men used his walkie-talkie to contact the others.

I knew what had to be done, so I went in the park myself.

**Jay POV**

WHAT IS KAI DOING?! "KAI!" I screamed out, "WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'M FINDING OUT WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Kai screamed. He stopped at a weird looking tree.

"Stop that kid!" The police captain shouted, four police men went after Kai, but came back out when the ground started to rumble.

The ground Kai was standing on gave away. We were shocked at what happened. I reacted quickly and jumped down the hole. Apparently,

Jack had the same idea.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA, CLIFF :D What will happen to Kai, Jay and Jack? Why do you think the ground crumbled? Who are these 'strange people'?**


End file.
